


L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

by FemNapSolo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Public Sex, yep more pwp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemNapSolo/pseuds/FemNapSolo
Summary: Мягкий взгляд карих глаз вызывает приятное тепло внизу живота Уилмы, а наполняющая воздух страстью музыка только подстёгивает к откровенным действиям. Грэм специально роняет открытую сумочку, чтобы сделать вид, что ищет в темноте упавшие предметы, но на деле встаёт на колени перед Лектер, одаривая поцелуями её ноги в туфлях. Они уже занимались любовью сегодня утром, и не то что бы Уилме этого показалось мало, но появилось болезненное желание подарить ей сейчас двойное удовольствие.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

**Author's Note:**

> PWP и gender switch, почему бы и нет?  
> Таймлайн: после 13 серии 3 сезона, после падения с обрыва.  
> Осторожно, кинк: секс в общественном месте!
> 
> Вдохновляюсь творчеством Проспера Мериме и Жоржа Бизе  
> NEW! Коллаж: https://sun9-57.userapi.com/c857532/v857532032/f5d0e/zipL3YWYglc.jpg

Когда Уилма впервые заходит в обитель высокой музыки — Венский театр оперы, невольно любуясь размерами и роскошью гостевого зала, она чувствует себя инородным объектом. Дополнительный дискомфорт доставляет и коктейльное чёрное платье, облегающее тело Грэм как вторая кожа. И хоть с новыми знакомыми Лектер (в этом городе она миссис Клостер) Уилма старается вести себя непринужденно, но от внимательного взгляда Ханны не уходит волнение и раздражение своей спутницы. Эмпат внутренне презирает натянутые улыбки и попытки их собеседников построить светскую беседу с Лектер о «высоком», пока муженёк искусствоведки наглым образом пялится на декольте Уилмы. Чтобы не съязвить, Грэм представляет его окропленную кровью голову на праздничном столе с разрезанным ртом от уха до уха. Так спокойнее. Кажется, Ханна поняла, чем заняты ее мысли, и успокаивающе погладила по руке с обручальным кольцом.

— О, Джейн Клостер! Какая встреча! — послышалось где-то сбоку, и женщины мгновенно повернулись на звук. Окликнувший, престарелый мужчина, который решил не представляться паре, оказался профессором истории одного из университетов, в котором Лектер несколько дней назад выступала с лекцией. Разговор сразу принял научный оборот, и Уилме пришлось слушать увлеченную дискуссию по символике Древней Греции, развернувшуюся между Лектер и профессором. И, только когда оный заметил Уилму, он прервал разговор, восторженно спрашивая:  
— Ох, прошу прощения, могу ли я узнать, кто Ваша прелестная спутница?  
Старичок по-джентельменски оставил поцелуй на ладони Грэм и назвал свое имя. Отношение к ней как к булгаковской Маргарите на сатанинском балу начинало надоедать. Не хватает ещё фразы «Мы в восхищении! Королева в восхищении!» Впрочем, стоило взять Ханне ее руку с обручальным кольцом и запечатлеть на ее ладони невесомый поцелуй с лёгким следом от помады, как Уилма переключила все внимание на свою партнёршу.  
— Эта очаровательная леди — моя единственная и любимая жена, Мэри.  
Если бы Грэм была сейчас такой же, как в первую их встречу, то наверняка бы раскраснелась от этой фразы. Впрочем, сейчас стушевался больше профессор:  
— Оо, вот как… Вы замечательная пара. Что ж, уже звенит второй звонок, пора рассаживаться по местам… Приятного просмотра.  
И улизнул с глаз вон.

— Ты сегодня невероятно красивая, любовь моя, — ласково произнесла Ханна, едва касаясь своими губами ее губ так, чтобы не стереть помаду. Они не спеша поднимались по лестнице к ложам, и Лектер придерживала Уилму за руку.  
— Твоими стараниями, — ухмыльнулась Грэм. —А ты меня все продолжаешь меня удивлять своими интеллектуальными познаниями. Если бы не я, ты бы начала лекцию, из-за которой мы бы пропустили всю оперу.  
Эмпат аккуратно придерживалась перил, боясь подвернуть ногу на каблуках, и держала в одной из рук программку и либретто предстоящей оперы «Кармен». Войдя в двухместную ложу, Грэм восторженно оглянулась, любопытно разглядывая людей в партере:  
— Здесь так высоко… И такой высокий бортик.  
— Это на случай, если ты решишь поразглядывать артистов без бинокля, чтобы не упала, — добродушно усмехнулась Ханна, чувствуя, как Уилма впивается в ее ладонь своими пальцами, оставляя темные лунки на коже от ногтей. Это только забавляет Лектер, которая прекрасно знает, на что действительно способна ее любовница, а это членовредительство едва ли сделано в пол силы.  
— Лучше скажи, девочка моя, о чем ты думала, когда мы разговаривали с супружеской четой Хакиллов? — поинтересовалась Ханна, предвкушая красочное описание ее фантазии. Грэм всегда живо представляла картину будущего преступления, но сейчас уклонилась от подробностей.  
— Мои губы сегодня красные как свежая венозная кровь, — отстраненно ответила Уилма, не сдержавшись и украв с губ Лектер мимолётный поцелуй.  
— Ты сведешь меня с ума ещё до того, как начнется увертюра, — негодующим тоном произнесла Ханна, хотя ее глаза говорили об обратном.  
— Мы любящие друг друга супруги, почему бы нам не целоваться? — спросила Грэм, нежно поглаживая ладонь Лектер.  
— Потому что высший свет не любит публичное проявление чувств, — весомо ответила Ханна почти одновременно с трелью третьего звонка.  
— Ебала я в рот этот высший свет, — шепнула Уилма ей в ответ на ухо, и губы Лектер изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

Уилма была до этого вечера на оперном представлении от силы два раза, и что те прошлые разы, что сейчас Грэм так и не видит ничего сакрального в вокале нескольких актеров, накладывающихся друг на друга в гул неразберимых звуков. Вот музыка трогает, пробирает до мурашек, проникает в самое сердце из глубин оркестровой ямы. Ханна же сейчас сидит как напряжённая струна, впитывая в себя не только музыку, но и голоса. Весь ее вид изображает застывшую скульптуру, шёлковое, персикового оттенка платье с драпировкой делает ей еще больше сходства с древнегреческой статуей. Уилма решается проверить, не превратилась ли ее партнёрша в гипсовое изваяние, и на секунду скользит языком по алебастровой коже плеча. Лектер распахивает глаза, снимая с себя оковы зачарованности и произнося одними губами:«Любовь моя…»   
Мягкий взгляд карих глаз вызывает приятное тепло внизу живота Уилмы, а наполняющая воздух страстью музыка только подстёгивает к откровенным действиям. Грэм специально роняет открытую сумочку, чтобы сделать вид, что ищет в темноте упавшие предметы, но на деле встаёт на колени перед Лектер, одаривая поцелуями её ноги в туфлях. Они уже занимались любовью сегодня утром, и не то что бы Уилме этого показалось мало (Ханна доводит до состояния изнеможения и едва стоящих ног), но появилось болезненное желание подарить ей сейчас двойное удовольствие.

Ханна лишь бросила тяжёлый взгляд сверху вниз на Уилму, не произнеся ни слова и не прикоснувшись к своей любовнице. «Злится», — предположила эмпат, зная, что Лектер не любит, когда что-то или, особенно, кто-то выходит из-под ее контроля. Грэм продолжила самозабвенно целовать ее ноги, постепенно поднимаясь к голени и одновременно задирая подол ее платья. Лектер безукоризненно делала вид, что и дальше наслаждается спектаклем, даже когда губы Уилмы оставляли бутоны ярко-красных поцелуев на внутренней стороне ее бедра. Ханна не остановила ее, и когда Грэм добралась к промежности, аккуратно отодвигая в сторону кружево нижнего белья. Слышный вздох — вот что получила Уилма, стоило ей коснуться там своими губами. Что говорить, даже в сложных ситуациях доктор Лектер сохраняла недюжинное самообладание.

Размазывать дорогую помаду об половые губы своей любовницы ещё то расточительство, и, наверняка, Лектер это ей ещё припомнит, если не забудет об этом, кончая Уилме в рот. Поэтому Грэм прикладывает все усилия для впечатляющего оргазма, выпуская изо рта юркий язык, который быстро находит чувствительный клитор и дразняще медленно скользит по нему. Ханна прикрывает глаза, и со стороны это выглядит, как будто она снова наслаждается музыкой, но ладони, сжимающие подлокотники стула, говорят о том, что эмпат на верном пути. Грэм нравится, как Лектер содрогается, если убыстрить движения языком, того гляди она начнет двигать бедрами навстречу. Проникнув внутрь, Уилма улыбается, ощущая вкус Ханны во рту, и вызывающе смотрит ей в лицо, ожидая столкнуться взглядами. Когда же это происходит, в карих глазах плещется возбуждение, а ее прохладная рука с длинными пальцами по-отечески ложится на затылок Грэм, перебирая кудри эмпата. Зрительный контакт не прерывается ни на секунду, Уилма тонет в глазах цвета янтарного виски, как кубик льда, попавший в стакан с этим напитком, а рука, прежде нежно поглаживающая, теперь властно направляет. Теперь Ханна победитель в сложившейся ситуации, а Уилма в плену между ее ног, плотно прижата ртом к ее промежности, а рот снаружи и внутри испачкан смазкой Лектер.

_Цветок, заколдованный мной,  
тебе я бросила недаром!  
Теперь ты подвластен, друг мой,  
любовным чарам!_

Воздуха начинает не хватать, и Ханна, замечая это, отпускает свою любовницу, позволяя отдышаться. Уилма шумно переводит дыхание, чувствуя своё сердцебиение. Лектер по-недоброму блестит глазами, загадочно улыбаясь, а затем приподнимает подбородок своей возлюбленной носком туфель, рассматривая масштаб последствий от страсти: скомканное платье, растрепавшаяся укладка, слегка растекшаяся подводка из-за непроизвольно выступивших слез и мазки размалеванной помады на губах и подбородке, блестящие от смазки. Ханна даже предположить не могла, что Грэм со своим прекрасным преступным потенциалом, необыкновенным мышлением и невинной красотой окажется ещё страстной и ненасытной любовницей. Лектер откровенно любовалась ею, любовалась тем, как довела до совершенства, с идеальной огранкой свой драгоценный бриллиант. Уилма потянулась к ней снова, и Ханна только развела пошире ноги, шепотом отмечая:  
— Ты сумасбродней, чем Кармен.  
— Но ты же меня не убьешь как Хозе? — хрипло усмехнулась Грэм.  
— Я тебя уже видела и на постельном ложе, и на смертном одре, первый вариант мне больше нравится, — Лектер переиначила цитату, глядя как смущённо улыбается Уилма, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках с обеих сторон.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне кончила в рот, — попросила Грэм, и не исполнить такое желание Лектер просто не могла — ей этого хотелось самой.

Музыка нарастала и гремела, означая скорую развязку и смерть неверной Кармен, а Уилма слизывала последние соки, исходящие из ещё содрогавшейся Ханны. Закончив, Грэм отстранилась, поправив белье и юбку Ханны, и приняла из ее рук салфетку и зеркало, поправляя ущерб, нанесенный макияжу. Волосы Уилмы аккуратно были поправлены пальцами Ханны, а вот платье отгладить не помешало бы. Присев обратно на сидение, эмпат подарила Ханне долгий поцелуй под финальные залпы оркестра, а затем обе долго хлопали стоя, вызывая актеров на бис. «Плевать на платье», — довольно думала Грэм, бросая взгляды на Ханну. — «Сегодня позднее с меня его окончательно снимут».


End file.
